


Saving Potter's lips

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a mission and Potter is stupid. As always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Potter's lips

Potter had raw, chapped lips. Not that Draco had felt them. Or looked. And Potter certainly did not show them to Draco. But even the Secret Order of Confucius in China could probably see how damaged Potter's lips were. They were even more outstanding than his stupid scar or those googly eyes behind the awful glasses. Didn't his friends notice? Come on, surely they had a lip balm in their pocke- oh right, stupid thought. Granger was nowhere near a woman and Weasley ate everything.

And Potter would lick his lips far too many times. Saliva was the worst possible moisturizer for lips. It would make them even more dry. Honey was the best – leave it on the lips for about three minutes and then lick it up. Sweet, effective and simple.

Draco sighed and looked around the 'Eighth years' table. Hogwarts honey was not as good as the honey made by special house elves from the Malfoys' garden, but it would have to do. Draco's last year would not be ruined by Potter's lips.

Finally ogling a jar of untouched honey, he transfigured a glass into a bottle and poured some golden nectar into it. Potter was sitting on the other side of the table. A few feet away. Draco could make it. Give him the bottle and leave and live happily ever after. Hopefully nobody would think the bottle contained poison.

„Potter.‟

Nothing.

„Potter.‟

Zero.

Draco resisted the urge to smack Potter on the head. Instead he put his hand on Potter's shoulder. The raven haired boy sighed and closed his eyes.

’Don’t worry, Potter, I hate you too,’ Draco thought and ignored the tightening feeling in his stomach. „I brought you this. For your,‟ his eyes landed on Potter’s lips,„condition.‟ Right. Clear and subtle. Draco was rather proud of himself.

Not waiting for reponse, he put the little jar on the table near Potter’s hand, so that Weasley wouldn’t eat it and – fled. Well, fled slowly. With Snape grace and all. He stopped at the entrance pretending to search for a book and took a quick glance at Potter. Potter was lifting the bottle, took a sniff at it and – poured it on his buttered bread. The bottle of ink that exploded in Draco’s bag in that moment may or may not have been an indication that he was pissed.

 

If there was a prize for the most patient wizard in the universe, then Draco was surely the winner. For the last month, he’d been putting, hidding and sneaking various lip balms, lip glosses, mini honey jars, self made lip moisterisers, oil based balms in Potter’s bags. He even sent him an owl with a package, but either Potter was even dumber than Draco thought (duh!) or Lady Luck hated him (double duh!) or both, cause Potter kept walking around with damaged lips. Some Saviour of the wizarding world he was! And where were the so called fans to stop this preposterous act of self harm?!

Even worse, he had lost his own lip balm. It was his own creation, a balm Snape had shown him how to make when he was six years old. Apple, cinamon, beeswax and cocoa butter. He’d have to sneek out tonight and brew some in the potions lab.

 

Draco couldn’t believe it. He was standing in the lab just as planned, his newly made lip balm in his hands. His feet were cold and he was ready to go back to his dorm, when he suddenly bumped into something and landed on the floor. In front of him, in the same position, was Harry Potter.

Of course would Potter follow him.

Of course would Potter think Draco was up to something.

Of course. Stupid Potter.

And Draco was concerned about his health. He was thinking about Potter’s lips. He wanted to help, if just with this little, not so important life changing mater. He even considered going to McGonagall, who could definitely get Potter to put cream on his lips. He only wanted...

„M-Malfoy, I-,‟

„Shut up.

Draco crawled towards Potter, who tensed up, clearly expecting some kind of hex. But Draco didn’t care anymore. What was the use anyway? Come what may, he pulled out the balm and put a bit on his pinkie finger.

„Were you do one, who – who kept putting those balms in my pockets? I thought...‟

„Yes, you thought I was going to poison you. Got it. Now shut up. It’s a simple moisturizer.‟

He leaned in closer and gently smeared the balm on Potter’s lips. He could feel the scent of fresh apples and Potter’s breath. And Potter’s eyes. But Draco didn’t lift his head. The corners of Potter’s mouth were dry and cracked. The balm soothed them in a second. Only then did he look up to find Potter’s eyes wide and darkened. Draco smiled and whispered: „That’s all I wanted Potter. I’m done with you.‟ He stood up and walked away. Snape grace and all.

 

His first apartment was small and old. Draco loved it. He had left Hogwarts after the incident with Potter and deciced to get his N.E.W.T.’s at a smaller, not so famous, but still great school. It was not a boarding school, so he‘d had to look for a flat. And here he was. It was cozy and bright, located in an old part of London. Opening the windows, he could see the cherry blossom trees in the nearby park. All of it was luxurios, but still simple. A perfect compromise for Draco and his new life.

A soft knock interrupted his studying. He wasn’t expecting anybody. Opening the door, he saw Potter with a black orchid in his hands.

„Oh no.‟

„Uhm, I didn’t...I wanted to...just...practice...‟

„Practice, Potter?‟

„I’m kinda nervous.‟

„How long have you been standing here?‟

„Uhm, an hour?‟

Draco rubbed his temples. Two minutes with Potter and he was already getting a migraine.

„I just, I wanted to give you this,‟ he handed over the flower, „and tell you I’m sorry. I didn’t follow you that night,‘cause I thought you were planning something bad, I just...I wanted to be alone with you.‟

Draco blinked. Interesting.

„I – I, well, I love you. I always did. When you touched my shoulder and later my lips I nearly came. The little jar of honey...I still have it. I love you. And I don’t even know why. McGonagall and your mother didn’t want me to tell where you’d gone They were both ready to hex me. I nearly went crazy while searching for you. ‟ Potter blushed and ruffled his hair.

Draco stepped closer. And then even closer. „You smell like apples.‟

„Found your balm in my pocket.‟

„Aha.‟

Potter’s lips weren’t chapped anymore. And they were definitely soft.

 

„How did you know I live here?‟

„I’m your new neighbour, Draco.‟

„Whaaat???‟


End file.
